narutofandomcom_da-20200213-history
Hashirama Senju
thumb|right|Hashirama SenjuHashirama Senju var Konohagakures Første Hokage. Mens han var i live var han også kendt under titlen Shinobiernes Gud på grund af hans uovertrufne evner som ninja. På trods af det, ønskede Hashirama blot at etablerer fred, og grundlagde derfor Konohagakure med hans barndomsven og rival, Madara Uchiha. Skønt han ikke var i stand til at etablere freden, mens han var i live, levede hans idealer videre, og fortsatte med at forme byens fremtid mange år efter hans død. Baggrund Hashirama blev født under De Stridende Staters Periode, ''som den ældste af Butsuma Senjus fire sønner. Hashirama og hans brødre voksede op på slagmarken, hvor den ene krig afløste den anden, mod Senju-klanens rival: Uchiha-klanen. Under ét af de tidspunkter, hvor hans humør var nede, mødte Hashirama en dreng på hans egen alder ved navn Madara. De to drenge blev ret hurtigt venner og rivaler, og konkurrerede derfor altid mod hinanden, når de mødtes. Uanset hvad de konkurrerede om, om det var stenkastning eller hvem der kunne tisse længst, vandt Hashirama altid. Selvom Hashirama var en yderst begavet dreng, var Hashirama ikke tilhænger af at man sendte børn i krig og lod dem dø en meningsløs død, idet han troede på at det kun ville skabe en endnu dybere kløft mellem Senju- og Uchiha-klanen, og dermed føre til flere dødsfald. Efter deres brødres, Kawarama og Itamas, død, besluttede Hashirama og hans sidste bror, Tobirama, at et nyt samfundssystem var nødvendigt hvis man skulle standse børns død på slagmarken; et system som skulle skabe en alliance mellem Senju- og Uchiha-klanen. Ligesom Hashirama, havde Madara også mistet sine brødre i krigene. Sammen drømte de om en verden hvor der ikke var behov for at børn, som dem, skulle sendes i krig, og samtidig kunne deres resterende brødre være i sikkerhed. Som en sikkerhedsforanstaltning, røbede Hashirama og Madara ikke deres klaners navn for hinanden. Men de afslørede alligevel hinandens identitet: Hashirama var en Senju og Madara var en Uchiha: det var deres pligt at dræbe hinanden. Hashirama nedprioriterede sin pligt, idet han ikke havde lyst til at tage livet af sin ven. Men Madara derimod, besluttede at deres drøm om deres utopia var uopnåelig, og brød derfor deres venskab, så de kunne slå hinanden ihjel. Gennem årene konfronterede Hashirama og Madara hinanden utallige gange på slagmarken. Hashirama kunne aldrig få sig selv til at dræbe et menneske som han anså for at være en ven, mens Madara ikke kunne besejre Hashirama på grund af hans overlegenhed. Efter noget tid, blev de begge to lederne af deres respektive klaner; en position som Hashirama udnyttede til at mægle fred mellem de to klaner og dermed langt om længe opfylde deres barndomsdrøm. Skønt mange medlemmer af Uchiha-klanen syntes at tilbuddet lød fristende, nægtede Madara at acceptere tilbuddet, da Tobirama dræbte Madaras sidste broder, Izuna. Rasende af sorg, forsøgte Madara en sidste gang at besejre Hashirama, og de andre medlemmer af Senju-klanen, men blev endelig besejret. Tobirama forberedte sig på at dræbe Madara for langt om længe at afslutte krigene, men Hashirama stoppede ham, fordi han vidste at det ville forstærke fjendskabet mellem Senju- og Uchihaklanen. Hashirama tilbød at tage livet af sig selv, et forslag fra Madara, for at opnå en fredsaftale mellem deres klaner. Lige da han skulle ende sit liv, stoppede Madara ham, idet han blev rørt af Hashiramas jernvilje, og gik langt om længe med til at skabe fred mellem deres klaner. Senju- og Uchiha-klanen, samt alle deres allierede klaner, gik sammen om at skabe en by, hvor børn aldrig skulle drage i kamp igen. Hashirama og Madara besluttede at kalde deres utopi-by, som engang kun var en drøm, for Konohagakure. Skønt det var Hashirama som opbyggede det meste af byens infrastruktur med sin træelement ninjutsu, var det hans ønske at Madara skulle blive byens Første Hokage. Men på Tobiramas anmodning, blev beslutningen om hvem der skulle blive byens Hokage afgjort gennem en folkeafstemning blandt Konohas indbyggere, og det blev Hashirama som blev valgt til at betræde stillingen. Efterfølgende ønskede Hashirama at Madara skulle blive hans personlige rådgiver så han kunne vinde folks tillid, så han en skønne dag kan blive byens Anden Hokage. Men Madara havde på fornemmelsen at den post ville blive betrådt af Tobirama, hvilket ville ende dårligt for Uchiha-klanen. Da Madaras indflydelse i byen forsvandt, bid for bid, besluttede at sig for at Konoha var et fejlslagent eksperiment og forlod den. Men han var også besluttet på at vende tilbage en dag, og møde Hashirama i kamp endnu en gang. For en stund var der var der fred: Hashirama hjalp med at træne et af Tobiramas elever, Hiruzen Sarutobi; forkælede sin første barnebarn, Tsunade; forseglede den forbudte skriftrulle væk, idet der ikke længere var behov for de forbudte jutsuer som den indholdte, idet krigenes æra var ovre. Konohas succes første til at andre nationer grundlagde deres egne byer. Ivrig efter at skabe en vedvarende fred med disse nyetablerede byer, tog Hashirama initiativ til at arrangere historiens første topmøde for De 5 Kage'er, for at fordele dyrdæmonerne med dem, og dermed skabe en militær balance. Men det var ikke lige så nemt at komme frem til en beslutning som Hashirama havde formodet: Først, mente Tobirama at de andre ninjabyer skulle betale for deres andel af dyrdæmonerne, dernæst den Første Kazekages anmodning om at få kapital og en anddel af de andre nationers jordområder, i stedet for deres dyrdæmon. Da uro og beskyldninger begyndte at komme frem under mødet, tog Hashirama ordet, og delte sine bekymringer om at deres beslutninger alle ville ære midlertidige, og at de kommende generationer ville kunne støbe et vedvarende bånd. Som lovet, vendte Madara Uchiha tilbage til Konoha, med fuld kontrol over den Nihalede Rævedæmon, og udfordrede Hashirama til en sidste kamp. Både Den Nihalede Rævedæmons kræfter, samt Hashiramas forsøg på at fange og kontrollerer den, ødelagde landskabet omkring dem til sådan en grad, at deres kamp skabte det område som senere skulle gå under navnet ''Valley of the End. Hashirama brugte en stor del af sin tid, under kampen, på at tale Madara til fornuft, men Madara blev ved med at kæmpe, indtil han var så udmattet, at han ikke engang kunne holde sit Sharingangøje aktiveret. Dette muliggjorde at Hashirama kunne aflede Madaras opmærksomhed med en træklon, mens den rigtige Hashirama stak Madara i ryggen. Madara kollapsede og før han døde kommenterede han på hvor meget Hashirama har forandret sig siden de var børn. I kølvandet på deres kamp, forseglede Tobirama Madaras krop væk, og Hashiramas kone, Mito Uzumaki, forseglede rævedæmonen inde i hende selv for at kunne styre dens umådelige krafter til Konohas fordel. Men den fred, som Hashirama havde kæmpet så hårdt for, begyndte at falde fra hinanden; på et tidspunkt sendte Takigakure Kakuzu afsted for at snigmyrde Hashirama. Selvom han besejrede Kakuzu, begyndte andre krige at bryde ud, og det var under ét af disse krige, at Hashirama døde. Før hans død gav han Hokageembedet videre til Tobirama, men understregede også for ham at han ikke skulle mishandle Uchiha-klanen. Personlighed Hashirama var en 'overgearet' mand med en meget larmende personlighed. Han elskede at møde nye mennesker, at have venskabelige konkurrencer og at gamble. Siden han også var stædig og impulsiv, faldt det andre mennesker til . såsom hans bror, Tobirama - at være den ansvarlige og realistisk når Hashirama blev revet med af hans følelser. Når Tobirama irettesatte ham på denne måde, eller så snart han blev konfronteret med information som gjorde ham utilpas, kunne Hashirama finde på at skifte humør 180 grader. Men disse humørsvingninger var kortvarige, og han ville hurtigt finde sin gode humør frem igen. De efterfølgende generationer ville bemærke at ingen aspekter af hans personlighed passede overens med titlen Shinobiernes Gud. På trods af den useriøse førstehåndsindtryk som Hashirama kunne give, var han bestemt også i stand til at være seriøs når det kom til spørgsmål som betød noget for ham. Han brugte årevis på at bekæmpe traditionen om at sende børn på slagmarken, hvor de i stedet kunne omgås mennesker på deres egen alder. Derfor var han også ekstremt loyal overfor Konoha da den blev grundlagt fordi den var manifestationen på hans drøm. Han ville gerne have at byens indbyggere også skulle værdsætte de værdier som Hashirama selv værdsatte, og opfordrede dem derfor til at opfatte enhver anden indbygger af byen som en del af én stor familie, som altid passede på hinanden. Som Hokage var det hans pligt at beskytte den familie for enhver pris. Dette filosofi, kendt under navnet Will of Fire, ''ville komme til at blive en grundlæggende del af Konohas lære i årevis efter hans død. Konohas Will of Fire er et bevis på Hashiramas optimisme: han troede på at alle klaners fælles loyalitet mod Konoha, ville over tid naturligt nedbryde ideen om at man kun beskyttede sin klan. Han så kun det bedste i andre mennesker, idet han stolede på at alle handlede ud fra deres gode vilje, eller at man altid kunne få mennesker til fornuft via ikke-voldelige metoder. Han var meget ydmyg, og holdte ikke tilbage for at sænke sit hoved for de andre regenter, eller anse sin underlegenhed når han så de menneskers handlinger, som han ikke før har mødt, men stadigvæk billigede. Men mest af alt, var Hashirama venlig: han satte altid andres behov før sin: han var villig til at ofre sit eget liv hvis hans offer kunne skabe en verden hvor han venner og familie ikke skulle dø meningsløst. Det var på disse områder at Hashirama og Tobirama var vidt forskellige: Tobirama mente at Hashirama skulle værdsætte sig selv mere, og være mere mistænksom overfor andre, og ikke være så naive. Men til gengæld var det også på disse områder at Hashirama var mest stædig, og placerede sine synspunkter over Tobiramas. Selvom Tobirama ikke altid var enig med sin bror, vidste han bedre end at trodse sin bror. Hashirama havde en livslang venskab med Madara Uchiha. Han betragtede ham som en bror. Som børn, brugte de meget af deres fritid sammen: de snakkede; snakkede; spillede og planlagde en fremtid som de ikke vidste ville komme. Begge var rede til at trodse deres fædre, ved at nægte at dræbe hinanden. Men kun Hashirama nægtede at dræbe Madara mens de også var voksne. Selv som fjender, ville Hashirama gå så langt som muligt for ikke at dræbe Madara. Da de byggede Konoha, havde Hashirama dyb tillid til Madara ved at foreslå ham som byens Første Hokage , idet han troede på at det var den bedste måde komme sig over tabet af hans brødre. Da dette fejlede, respekterede Hashirama Madaras utilfredshed med byen, men ville ikke tillade ham krumme så meget som et hår på byen. Tilbageholdende og fuld af sorg, dræbte Hashirama Madara for at beskytte alt det de havde opbygget. På trods af alt dettem betragtede Hashirama Madara som sin ven til det allersidste. Udseende Hashirama Senju var en mørklødet høj mand med mørke øjne. Han havde sort langt hår, som nåede ham til livet, ofte sat sådan op så det var delt i midten, så det indrammede hans ansigt. Han bar sin æras standard uniform, som bestod af en mørkerød rustning, med sorte gevandter under, samt sandaler. Dette rustning bestod af adskillige metalplader, formet således at de beskyttede hans skulder, arme, overkrop og lår. Begge hans krave havde Senju-klanens symbol indgraveret. Før Konohas grundlæggelse bar han et pandebånd af hvidt stof på sin pande, med hans klans symbol på den, som han senere han erstattede med Konohas pandebånd. Efter at han blev Hokage, bar Hashirama gevandter som blev standard for Kage'erne: den sædvanlige hat, som i Hashiramas tilfælde var hvis og mørkerød; en haori, med røde og hvide gevandter under, samt et simpelt rødt pandebånd. Ellers gik han med en lysebrun, kortærmet kimono, med netrustning under, bundet sammen med et rødt stykke stof, samt mørkeblå bukser. På hans Hokage portræt ser man ham bære et tørklæde. Som barn havde Hashirama grydehår. Hans tøj bestod af en mørk kimonotrøje , en kort lysegrøn jakke med mørkegrønne linjer, en hvid tørklæde omkring hans hals, hans klans traditionelle nålestribede kimonobukser, samt et mørkegrønt stykke stof om hans liv. Evner Hashirama Senju var berømt for at være den stærkeste shinobi i hans æra, og fik ry som ''Shinobiernes Gud. Kabuto Yakushi mener at hans kræfter var så enorme, at selv halvvejs gennem Den Fjerde Shinobi Verdenskrig var hans kræfter uovertrufne. Madara Uchiha har indrømmet sin egen underlegenhed i forhold til Hashirama, helt fra dengang de var børn. Selv med sin Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan og Den Nihalede Rævdæmon under hans kontrol, kunne han ikke besejre Hashirama. Chakra og livskraft Hashiramas chakra var usædvanlig stærk. Når han begyndte at smede chakra, kunne stenene og klipperne omkring ham begynde at flække fordi hans chakra var så træg. Dette skyldes til dels at han havde arvet noget Asura Ōtsutsukis chakra. Under Den Fjerde Shinobi Verdenskrig, da han så Naruto Uzumaki dele Kuramas chakra til de Allierede Shinobi Styrker, bemærkede Hashirama at størrelsen af den chakra var næsten lige så stor som hans. Han kontrol over sin chakra var ret avanceret, idet han kunne udløse visse storstilede jutsuer ved kun at lave segl med én hånd. Udover chakra, har han også udholdenheden til at kæmpe i 24 timer nonstop, og en vilje stærk nok til at modstå kontrollen af den næsten-perfektionerede Edo Tensei uden anstrengelser. Hans krop var fuld af vitalitet, hvilket udstyrede ham med regenerative kræfter, så han kunne hele næsten alle slags så uden bivirkninger: en teknik som kun Tsunade kan efterligne. Ninjutsu Hashirama kunne bruge Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon til at beskytte ham mod nærmest ethvert angreb. Han udviste evner og kendskab indenfor barrierkunster, da han, og hans efterfølgende Hokage'er, skabte en barrier til at standse den Ti-halede. Derudover havde han uovertrufne evner indenfor lægekunster, idet han kunne hele såre, uden brug af håndsegl. Hashirama kunne nogen gange tage skriftruller med i kamp, i hvilket han opbevarede adskillige slags sværd. Han kunne bruge dem alle sammen på et niveau der gjorde ham i stand til at kæmpe mod Madara, som selv var en dygtig sværdkæmper. Chakra natur Hashirama var belært indenfor brugen af de 5 elementerer, samt Ying- og Yangelement. Hashirama var mest kendt for han Træelement, som var en kombination af Jord- og Vandelement. Ved at omdanne sin chakra til livskraft kunne han skabe træer og planter fra jorden, eller fra hans egen krop, i alle mulige størrelser, som han manipulerede til hans egen behov. Denne unikke evne tilhørte kun ham, idet ingen andre kunne det gennem naturlige veje. Forsøg på at efterligne dette har givet resultater som er betydeligt svagere end hvad Hashirama kunne præstere. Hashirama kunne skabe konstruktioner af træ til ethvert formål. Hans mest alsidige, og måske hans mest kendte, kunst er hans evne til at lave Trækloner af ham selv, som næsten ikke kan skelnes fra den originale. Han kunne også skabe blomstrende træer, hvis pollen kunne gøre modstanderen bevidstløs, skabe defensive konstruktioner som kunne beskytte ham mod selve Tailed Beast Ball, skabe kæmpehænder af træ for at pågribe store fjender, samt en kæmpe menneskelig skabning, som kunne kæmpe mod Madaras Perfekte Susano'o. Når Hashirama går i Sage Mode, bliver hans jutsuer væsentligt mere offensive, både i karakter og kapacitet, som man tydeligt så da han fremkaldte sin største skabelse, Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands, for at levere et enormt spærreild af gigantiske knytnæver for at skille Susano'o fra rævedæmonen. Den var faktisk hovedårsagen bag skabelsen af The Valley of the End. Hashiramas Træelement gjorde ham også i stand til at kue og kontrollerer dyrdæmonerne. Han kunne skabe drager af træ, som han viklede omkring dæmonerne og absorberer deres chakra. Når det var afkræftet nok, kunne han bruge Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, til at dæmonen til at sove. Gennem denne metode fik han på et tidspunkt adskillige dæmoner, og han var i stand til at opretholde kontrollen over dem alle på samme tid. Senjutsu På grund af hans store chakra reserver, var Hashirama i stand til at bruge Senjutsu, ved at gå i Sage Mode; en evne som han kunne bruge øjeblikkeligt. Det er dog ukendt hvor han lærte det. I denne tilstand, får han røde tegn omkring og under øjnene, samt på midten af hans pande. Hans forskellige træjutsuer bliver alle meget forstærket i denne tilstand. Hashirama kunne også bruge Sage Art: Gate of the Great God til at binde og immobiliserer sine fjender. Andre evner Som en Senju, var Hashirama trænet i en skare af ninjaevner. i mangaen er han i stand til at fange hans fjender i en uigennemtrængelig mørke. Derudover kender han til teknikker, som han ikke har træning i, da han var i stand til at genkende Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. Fakta * Fulde navn: Hashirama Senju (Senju Hashirama) * Alder: ? (død) * Født: 23. Oktober * Køn: Mand * Nogle gode jutsuer: Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan, Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu — Kakuan Nitten Suishu, shinsu senju veritable 1000 armed kan'on * Kekkei Genkai: Mokuton (Træ Manipulation) * Familie: Tobirama Senju (bror), Mito Uzumaki (kone), Tsunade (barnebarn), Nawaki (barnebarn) * Klan: Senju * Loyalitet: Konohagakure * Chakra naturer: Suiton (Vand Manipulation), Doton (Jord Manipulation), Mokuton (Træ Manipulation) * Ninja rank: Kage Lederen af Konoha Senju klanen og Uchiha klanen var engang de to største ninjaklaner. Der var stor rivalisering mellem de to klaner, og der var tit kampe mellem dem. Hashirama og Senju blev træt af det og allierede sig med Uchiha klanen. Sammen skabte de byen Konoha. thumb|left|Hashirama Senju vs Madara Uchiha Der skulle vælges en leder af Konoha. Befolkningen valgte Hashirama, istedet for Madara Uchiha, (lederen af Uchiha klanen). Madara forlod Konoha, men kom tilbage, og udfordrede Hashirama, med den nihalede. Madara tabte. Alle troede Madara var død, men de tog måske fejl. Der lever den dag i dag en mand der kalder sig Madara, og vil gennemfører sin plan Tsuki no me. Senere blev Hashiramas yngre bror Den anden Hokage. Han hed Tobirama Senju. Kategori:Konoha